Imperial Mausoleum of Istalia
The Imperial Mausoleum of Istalia (Istalian: Mausoleo Imperiale d'Istalia) is an Istalian monument and landmark in Romula. It is the final resting place of Michele Appiano De Borromei, first Emperor of the Istalians. It is however designed to serve as Mausoleum for all the Istalian Emperors and members of the Imperial Family. History The Mausoleum was built after the proposals came in 4600 by the National Association Michele the First and strongly supported by the Imperial House which heavily funded the project through the Appiano Foundation. The plan was developed through a competition open to public whose proposals have been judged by members of the Imperial Court as well as by the ones of the National Association Michele the First. The plan which gained the competition was the one by Aurelio Canizzari, architect from Assise which was assisted by his architectural practice, "Tomei & Tomei Architetti Uniti". Few months later Prime Minister Paolo Tarso confirmed that the Government would take charge of the project and quickly the construction works began. For the construction site it was designed an area behind the World International Financial Center of Romula between some expanding residential areas. The construction lasted between 4602 and 4609 and interested first the layout of the park together the construction of the Mausoleum foundation and then was built the main building. Finally, the Mausoleum was inaugurated on 21 March 4609 with a cerimony attended by the highest officials of the Empire and thousands of people during which the mortal remains of Michele I were translated from their temporary burial within the family chapel in the monumental cemetary of Romula to their definitive resting place. Design The monumental complex, as mentioned, rises within a large park and above a hollow artificial hill on which rises a structure of square plan roofed by a stepped pyramid and entered on two side through classical porticos, each of eight fluted first style columns supporting a pediment containing sculpture in high relief. The porticos is approached by wide flights of steps which rise in stages to the podium on which the Mausoleum sits. The other two fronts are marked at the corners by four groups of statuary. The artistic style and motifs draw on Kalopian and Qolshamin sculpture. The symbolism is Neo-Selucian. Inside the Mausoleum there is a high vaulted space, the Hall of Reverence, entered by four tall portals of Selucian design. A simple entablature is carried on sixteen tall fluted second style columns and support a frieze with relief panels depicting the life of Michele I. At the centre of the Hall there is a square hole open on the crypta just above the sarcophagus, called the Well of Reverence because the visitors must bow their heads to see the sarcophagous and thus present their respect. An aperture in the roof is aligned with the Well so that a ray of sunlight falls on the sarcophagus at exactly 10.54 a.m. on 13 April marking the hour and day of Michele I's death. The Hall of Reverence is surrounded by an ambulatory decorated by large frescos depicting the history of Istalia since the ancient civilizations to Michele I reign. Two passages siding the main tall portals to the Hall of Reverence allow the access to two staircase within the walls of the Hall which rise until the terrace just under the stepped pyramid. The crypta is accessible from a concealed passage within one of the four tall portals entering the Hall of Reverence from which a staircase reaches the lower level. Michele I's Crypta is circular with twelve pilars decorated by marble victories surrounding Michele's sarcophagus. From the ambulatory created by the twelve pilars departs four descending short descending tunnels forming a cross shape covered in black granit and closed by iron gates while four circular space are placed in the angles between the four tunnels. In fact, the complex is intended to be a mausoleum not only for Michele I but for all the Emperors of Istalia and their closer relatives and thus the crypta it is expected to going to contain several burrial chappel and tombs (the tunnels, if necesseary, are designed to be extended in the future). Emperors of the Istalians buried into the Mausoleum This is a list of the Emperors of the Istalians buried in the Mausoleum. *Michele I of Istalia *Alessandro I of Istalia *Nicola I of Istalia Members of the Imperial House buried into the Mausoleum This is a list of the members of the Imperial House buried in the Mausoleum. *Empress Mother Valentina - Empress Consort of Nicola I *Margherita of Istalia - Empress Consort of Michele I *Imperial Grand Prince Mattia and Grand Princess Nadia - Father and Mother of Emperor Alessandro I *Imperial Prince Tommaso and Imperial Princess Laura - Youngest brother of Michele I and his wife *Imperial Prince Adriano - Son of Imperial Prince Tommaso and Imperial Princess Laura *Imperial Grand Princess Paola and Prince Cristiano - First daughter of Michele I and her husband *Imperial Grand Princess Elisa and Prince Giovanni - Second daughter of Michele I and her husband *Imperial Grand Princess Ginevra and Prince Pietro - Third daughter of Michele I and her husband *Imperial Princess Chiara and Prince Valerio - Daughter of Imperial Prince Tommaso and her husband *Imperial Prince Giulio known as Giulio Grande - Son of Imperial Prince Tommaso and Imperial Princess Nadia Gallery Imperial Mausoleum of Istalia's Hall of Reverence.jpg|Hall of Reverence Romula's Park Michele the First.jpg|The Mausoleum within the Park Michele the First Imperial Mausoleum of Istalia's Well of Reverence.jpg|The Will of Reverence Porphyry sarcophagus of Michele I of Istalia.jpg|Porphyry sarcophagus of Michele I of Istalia Category:Istalia Category:Landmarks